Oh, G
General information= Oh, G is episode 12a of season 1 of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. Summary G, who is stuck in a creative rut, hopes to get inspiration from her favorite artist Pigment at the Museum of Expensive Breakable Objects.A Painting of Pigment comes to life and touches anything turning into a two-dimensional art work. Characters Main *G *Angel *Baby *Love *Music *Rudie Major *Pigment (debut) *Butterfly (debut) Minor *Twisty T Plot The episode opens with G standing near a canvas as she expresses her disgust with the clothing designs on the mannequins. She was finally invited to the first ever Harajuku Runway Fashion Show. She crumples up the paper she was drawing and throws it on the floor. Angel suggests she takes some time away from the canvas and enjoy a relaxing dip in the pool. While at the poolside, Rudie announces he got the girls a gig at the Museum of Expensive Breakable Objects (MEBO). G becomes hyped because there is an exhibit she really wanted to see by an artist named "Pigment" who creates things using surrealism. While at the Museum, G looks in awe of some "butterfly in motion" paintings as the rest of the girls tilt their head confusion. Rudie is seen trembling and admits he is afraid of butterflies due to a bad experience as a kid. G spots Pigment over by a crowd of fans and she rushes over to shake his hand. She asks him how to get out of a creative rut and he suggests "cantaloupe" before rushing off to enjoy the buffet. In order to get her mind of art, they begin to perform their concert. Rudie adds atmosphere by spraying his makeshift fog machine, which ends up causing one of the butterfly paintings to come to life as the girls continue their performance. The butterfly flies around the museum turning things it touches into works of art. Baby wants to hug it, but G warns her not to, or else she'll also turn into a piece of art. Pigment enjoys the artistic beauty as the butterfly escapes into an open glass window in the ceiling of the museum. The girls chase the butterfly towards Twisty T, who has hopped out of his vehicle, which also got turned into a painting. Rudie runs by and says it wasn't their fault. Love uses her tablet to explain the chemicals in Rudie's fog machine mixed with the surreal painting of the butterfly to cause it to come to life. She also mentions that it was technically their fault that Twisty T's car transformed. The scene transitions to show Twisty T signing his name on the painting of his car in the museum as fans gather and take pictures. Back in the city, the butterfly lands on a streetlight, turning it into a painting of green lights which causes a massive car accident. Love suggests they break down the chemical components on a molecular level. The girls chase the butterfly down an alleyway when a converted paper lantern almost crushes them. Love asks Pigment what the painting is made of as the butterfly turns around and flies at head-level, causing everyone to duck. A boy was enjoying an ice cream cone as the butterfly came through it turned it into a painting. Love has devised a formula that can nullify the effects of the butterfly without nullifying the butterfly itself but her tablet is soon turned into a painting. The butterfly heads towards the Hi Hi Sky Mall. G breaks up the gang into two groups: She'll take Love and Pigment on the HJ5 blimp while the rest of the group follows the butterfly on foot making sure no one gets zapped in the process. On the blimp, Pigment becomes inspired to paint while G pilots and Love does some research. She gathers up items from everyone in order to create a neutralizer. Pigment is impressed with G's persistence. The group on-foot stumble upon a ring of friendship bike, with four seats and helmets ready to go. Angel refuses to put on the helmet but Music convinces her otherwise. Back in the sky, G follows in pursuit of the butterfly while Pigment asks how is Love going to spritz the butterfly with the mixture. G notices that the butterfly was attracted to the reflection of passing car so she calls Angel and tells her to gather up all the reflective surfaces she could find and lead the butterfly towards the park entrance through the thick forest. G moves the blimp closer towards the tree tops causing a cascading waterfall of leaves to fall, which all form into paintings around the butterfly. Trapped, Love is able to spray the butterfly with the mixture, turning into a normal flying origami butterfly. The butterfly lands on Pigment's shoulder and says something that confuses Rudie. He then let's the butterfly go on Rudie's shoulder, who falls in love and shares his catchphrase of "Nailed it!" At the fashion show it is revealed that G found her inspiration thanks to Pigment. Inspiration comes from everywhere. In the audience, Pigment and the butterfly are watching. They wink at each other as the episode ends. Quotes *Pigment: Without inspiration are visions are smothered within a blanket of fleeting stardust. *G: Exactly! So how do you break out of it? *Pigment: Have you considered...CANTALOUPE!? (his eyes grow wide as he rushes off to the buffet table) ---- *Angel: He's got style! *Music: He's got about 6 or 7 "styles". ---- *Rudie: Nailed it! *Butterfly: Nailed it! Trivia *This is the third time Twisty T's property was destroyed by HJ5. **Humorously, when Love says it's their fault that his car became that way the other girls reply "Again!?". *It Reveal that Rudie had a bad experience with a butterfly when he has a kid. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes